


The Common Room

by peculiarmars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: They have their first kiss in the common room.





	The Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a prompt for these two, comment it. Id be happy to write it.

It's a Friday night in December, and the other Gryffindor's (and the occasional student from another house - tonight it was Mary Macdonald) were having a game night. Remus, James, Mary, Lily, Alice, Frank, Sirius, Peter were the last ones left. Snow falls outside the common room window, and James knows that they'll be a legendary snow fight tomorrow morning. He and Sirius plan their strategy in whispers, whilst Lily and Mary talk about something in low voices, breaking out in giggles now and then.

Mary went back to the Ravenclaw tower first, then Alice and Frank head up, then Peter and Remus. Then finally Sirius downs the last of his butter beer and leaves with a wink. And then they're alone. Lily's legs have somehow gotten thrown over James' lap, and James' hand brushes against Lily's hair from where it's draped over the back of the couch.

James clears his throat in the sudden silence of the common room. 

"So, Lily, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a - I mean, go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" James' cheeks are tinted pink as he focuses on Lily's fiery red hair. 

"What, like a date?" She grins, watching James turn from pink to red.

"Well yes- I mean no, well I mean if you'd be okay with it-" He splutters, before catching her expression. "I'm going to guess that that manic grin means yes?" 

Lily, moving boldly, reaches up and runs a hand through his messy hair. "Of course it means yes." Her breath is hot against his cheek, and he flushes even more, except he's grinning too this time. They haven't officially done anything, just flirted a bit (a lot), and spent one lunch time down at the bottom of the lake with a picnic. Hogsmeade would be their first proper date.

And then Lily isn't sure who moves first. One minute they're inches apart, then the gap between their mouths has closed and their lips touch. It's only for a second, just a chaste peck on the lips. But it lit a spark in them both, and they're suddenly both fighting for dominance of the explosion.  
James hands snake around her waist, pulling her towards him. His mouth is on hers, hot and fast, and she wiggles until she's sitting in his lap, thighs braced either side of her. She takes control of the kiss this time, nibbling James' lip. In retaliation James trails his mouth over her neck, drawing a moan from her.

"All right there, Evans?" He quips, smirking from ear to ear.

"I am now, you arrogant toerag." She says fondly, ruffling his hair once more. She leans down until her chin rests on his chest, listening to his rapidly beating heart.

They stay that way, curled up on a couch in the common room, their quiet breathing and the occasional crackling of the fireplace the only noise, long into the early morning hours.

James had Lily, Lily had James, and everything was perfect.


End file.
